The present invention relates to milking machines and, more particularly, to a portable milking machine.
Milking machines are used to harvest milk from cows, goats, sheep and many other breeds when manual milking becomes inefficient or labor-intensive. Currently, milking machines are very expensive and not portable. Further, current milking machines do not include a sealed system, which exposes the milking machine to contamination.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved portable milking machine.